Under Amanda's Control Aftermath
by Dark433angel
Summary: This is part 2 for Under Amanda's Control. Alex is dealing with the death of the man she loved, Sean. Will she be able to move on or will she never be able to live on?
1. Chapter 1

**READ FIRST! This is the second part of under Amanda's control. Please read that first so this story makes more sense. The url: s/8845935/1/Under-Amanda-s-Control . I decided to write the second part because I didn't want it to end and I LOVE OWEN ALEX moments. I hope you all enjoy it.**

It had been a month after Alex had gone to Sean's funeral. Even with all that time, she wasn't herself. She never smiled, she never laughed, and she just went on missions and went home. Nikita tried to help her, but had no time since she was dealing with Michael's memory loss. Alex felt more alone than ever. She just blocked everyone out and tried to hide her pain.

Owen could see that she was shutting everyone out. Whenever he tried to comfort her, she just ignored him as if he wasn't even there. He knew she just needed to talk. She would never ask for help her own. She was too headstrong to ask for anyone to help her. Owen knew this. He didn't care if she had feelings for him or not, he just didn't want to see her suffer.

There was a debriefing for the next mission at division. "We don't know if Amanda had any other friends that might try something. We are going to stake out her mansion and see if anyone shows up. Since Nikita is spending all her time helping Michael regain his memory. It's up to you and Alex," Fletcher looked at Owen.

Owen nodded. He knew this might give him a chance to talk to Alex. "When do we leave?"

"Wheels up in an hour," Ryan looked at Alex.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him and left. He was sure she was going to the armory to prepare. He gave a look at Owen, pretty much telling him to watch Alex's back.

Owen went to the armory to prepare as well. Before he walked in he saw Alex taking a deep breath. She was leaning forward on a table. He could tell she was trying to hold it together. Out of nowhere she slammed her fist on the table. It hurt him to see her hurting, especially alone. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath; she slowly began to reload the gun for the mission.

Owen took about a minute before walking in. Alex turned around to see who it was. She didn't say anything when she saw it was Owen. "Ready to stake out an empty house?" he said jokingly.

Alex didn't say anything. She just glanced at him before returning to the mission's preparations. Owen barely saw her eyes, but when he saw them they were filled with pain. They were engulfed with the look of sadness and helplessness.

She loaded her gun and grabbed her black bladed knife. It was the same knife she tried to kill Amanda with. She had failed, but the knife made sure she would never fail again. It was dead quiet; there was only the sound of guns reloading and bags being filled with weapons.

Alex was beginning to walk away after finishing, when Owen grabbed her wrist. "You don't have to suffer alone," he ensured her, "You have friends that care about you and hate to see you like this."

"I'm fine Owen. If I needed to talk to someone I would. I can take care of myself."

Owen let go of her wrist in shock. He wasn't trying to force her. He just wanted for her to know he's there for her. If she needed to cry on someone's shoulder he was there.

They left for the mansion. The whole trip was filled with silence. Owen didn't know what to do at that point. He wanted to be there for her, but it wasn't worth losing her for trying too hard. He would just have to wait for her to open up to him.

One they got to the mansion they began the stakeout. It was dark and the stakeout was mostly just sitting in a car watching an empty house. Owen opened his mouth preparing to say something, but he wondered why. She wasn't going to talk to him.

It had been at least four hours since the start and beginning to get dark. Owen mostly focused on the house through the binoculars. "I'm sorry. Please don't die." Alex murmured with heavy breath.

Owen quickly dropped the binoculars and placed his hand on his gun. He then noticed Alex was just dreaming, or more like having a nightmare. "Please come back. I can't risk losing you," she began to panic.

This was a chance to hear what was bothering her, but he couldn't watch her suffer.

"Alex, its ok, it's just a nightmare," he was gently shaking her.

Alex rushed awake. She had sweat going down her head and her breath was filled with panic. "Alex its ok, the nightmares over," Owen was trying to calm her down.

Alex tried to calm down and wiped the sweat from her head. She turned away, towards the window, and leaned back like she was trying to fall back asleep. "This nightmare will never end," she said under her breath.

Owen looked down. He had guilt in his heart. He felt like he should have helped her by now. He put his hand on Alex shoulder. Just the touch made her heart begin to beat faster. "Alex, you can't keep pushing people away. It's hurting you too much," he said trying to help.

"Owen, don't act like you care. The kiss we had didn't mean anything. Just leave me alone already."

"I know you hurting. Just talk to me," he placed his hand on top of hers.

She didn't pull away. The feeling of his hand made her relax a little. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Sean's dead. He died because of me. If I hadn't taken those drugs he would still be with me," she removed her hand from his and buried her face in her hands. Tears were pouring down her face.

Without hesitation Owen put his arms around her and brought her close. His hug made her feel safe. She buried her face in her chest. "It's all my fault!"

"No matter what happens, never blame yourself for anything," he whispered to her.

She lifted her head from her chest. She looked into his deep blue eyes. They were filled with so much care. She slowly began to move closer to him. His lips were only a centimeter away. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Their eyes closed, the moment felt so right. But before they could kiss she opened her eyes. "Look," she pointed to the mansion.

Owen opened his eyes and looked to see what she was pointing to. Someone was entering the mansion. Alex glanced at Owen, what was she doing?

**Thanks for reading this I hope you like the first chapter. Please review with ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Owen grabbed the binoculars and focused on the intruders. "Вокруг дома!" they heard from the bugs they placed in the house.

"Sounds like we have some Russians," Owen said while loading a shotgun, "Do you know what they're saying?"

Alex unfocused from her gaze at Owen, "Yeah," she paused to listen, "They said surround the house."

"Никого убивать рядом с домом," came out of the speaker.

"They said kill anyone near the house."

The hummer, that the Russians drove in, car door opened. Alex's eyes opened wide as she saw the man that was just as evil as Amanda. "I want you to find him and bring him to me. He will suffer!" Ari Tazarov yelled at his phone as he stepped out.

"It's Ari," Owen spoke into his com back to Birkoff.

"Ok I'll tell Nikita s…" Birkoff tried to say.

A Russian brought out a small machine; he pressed a bunch of buttons. "It's a signal jammer. There's no way to get in touch with Division," Owen told Alex.

"Should we wait for back up," Alex questioned.

"We don't even know if Nikita will come, and this might be are only chance to kill him if he's as good at hiding as Amanda," He said as he past her the shotgun and grabbed an assault rifle.

"As good as Amanda," echoed through Alex's head. _If he is as good as Amanda, will she be able to kill him? Or will she just fail like last time and be forced to watch someone she loved die? Die because of her._

"Alex," Owen gently placed his hand on Alex's cheek, "I'll have your back."

Alex slowly looked at him. His kind eyes were looking into hers. They made her feel safe. She hesitantly nodded.

They snuck out of their car and quietly headed for the mansion. Owen took the left side and Alex took the right. "I have visual on two targets," Owen waited for a response.

There was no answer, "S#** I forgot there's no communication."

He looked around the side if the house. There was nothing but bushes and trees. He knew he had to be quick on his feet. He hid behind a bush and did a quick sharp whistle. "What was that?" one of the guards said as they raised their guns.

The guards cautiously headed for the bush. As they turned the corner Owen kicked one if the guard's legs. He fell to the ground as Owen grabbed the gun from the other. Once he got the gun out of one of their hands he smacked both of them with the back of it and knocked them out.

He had to be stealthy so he grabbed their feet and dragged them away. He hid them behind a huge shrub and covered them with leaves. Being a cleaner taught him to hide the obvious, so he was sure no one would find them.

Meanwhile Alex was taking care of guards as well. Three guards were under a huge garden arch. Alex climbed on top of it and slowly crawled above them. She had to be careful, if she allowed them to sound the alarm it would be all over.

She jumped down and landed on top of one of them knocking him out. The other two raised their guns, before she could stop them they shot at her. Luckily she ducked in time so that they shot each other. The now dead guards fell to the ground. "Sound the alarm! It's Division!" she heard more Russians yelling as they ran towards her.

She ran into the house as bullets were flying at her. She could feel the rush of air as one flew only centimeters from her head. She dove behind the counter. The bullets weren't penetrating. She brought the shotgun from her back and turned the safety off. _So much for a stealth approach._

She peaked above the counter to see how many men were there. There were at least half a dozen. _Where you at Owen! I could really use you right now._

Alex fired over the counter. Her first shot was a hit, she saw one of the Russians fall to his knees. After a few more shots she ducked back down behind the counter. She reloaded her gun and breathed in deeply. She stood up and continuously fired. She masked her movement with bullets as she headed for a hallway.

She heard a click as she pulled the trigger. She had run out of bullets. There was no time to reload, so she threw the gun to the floor. She ran even faster. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the Russians were taking fire from another source. She reached the hallway and peaked from the corner. They were falling like flies. "Alex!" she heard Owen yell, "Alex, where are you?!"

After the last guy fell she walked out from behind the wall. "I'm right here. I'm fine."

Owen jogged up to her and let out a deep breath. Suddenly there was a shot of pain running up Alex's back. She fell forward into Owen's arms. "Alex what's wrong?" he gently helped her sit against the wall. That's when he noticed it; she was shot in the ribs. He checked he wound but the bullet didn't puncture her vest. The force must have broken one of her ribs. "Hold still Alex. You're going to be fine," he brushed the hair out of her face.

Without any warning he felt a grip around his neck as he fell back. "I will kill you for what you've done! You will suffer!" Ari yelled with anger as his grip tightened.

Owen could feel the air not reaching his lungs. The pain was like fire. He had to think quickly. He reached his arm out for piece of glass from the broken windows. His fingers clenched the shard. He swung the glass at Ari's neck, but he blocked it. The sharp object dug into his skin as he stabbed Ari's hand.

Ari let had let go of his neck, as he held his hand in pain. The glass sliced straight threw. Owen rolled to the side out of Ari's reach. "You'll never get away with this!" Ari screamed.

A Russian ran up to Ari. "Sir we need to get out of here. Nikita's here with backup."

"Kill him, now!" Ari pointed to Owen.

"Sir there's no time. We need to leave now!" the Russian soldier guided Ari.

"I will make you suffer. You can count on it," Ari said before he left.

Owen would have chased after him, but he couldn't leave Alex. Nikita ran in gun pointed, checking every corner. Once she saw Alex she ran up to her. "Alex are you okay?"

"She most likely has a broken or fractured rib," Owen was stumbling to get up.

Nikita rushed to him. She put his arm around the back of her neck, letting her be his support. "Birkoff, do you read?" Nikita spoke into her ear piece.

"Yeah. I was able to hack into the jammer and stop the signal."

"Alex is injured, and Owen needs help. Ari got away, I can't follow him."

"I'll see if I can trace him. A team is on their way for help."

"Owen, I heard Ari say something to you what was it?" Nikita questioned.

Owen knew Ari meant what he said. He knew what he would go after. The only way to make him suffer was to go after the things he cared about. And the only thing he cares about is his friends at division.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I'M MAD SEAN CAME BACK, I WAS HOPING FOR OLEX. BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS A GOOD EPISODE. CANT WAIT FOR NEXT** **WEEKS! HAPPY READING**


	3. Chapter 3

They were back at Division's medical. The doctors were checking on Alex's injury, as Owen waited outside. "Tell me when it starts to hurt," the doctor started to move her slowly.

Alex's eyes shut in pain right away, "Right there."

The doctor gently stopped rotating her and took out his clip board. "Do you feel any pain when you breathe?"

"Just a little, It doesn't hurt that bad though" Alex replied.

"Are you sure?" the doctor was shocked.

"Yeah, I've felt worse," she put on her best fake smile.

Owen was standing right outside the door and was able to hear every word they said. He could tell Alex was lying. When he was a cleaner and on the regimen, getting his ribs cracked or broken was an unbelievable pain. It felt as if an electric shock was traveling through his body. Every movement, every breathe he took would just increase the pain tenfold. Owen knew exactly why she lied.

"Since your ribs only hurt a little, I'm going to give you a small amount of pain killers," he was searching through his cabinet.

"I don't need them, I'll be fine without them," she stood up from the examining chair as best she could.

"I really think you should take some, just in case the pain increases," he was pouring a small amount in a container.

"I'm positive," she didn't even wait for the doctor to say anything. She just walked out of the room.

She left the room heading in the opposite direction of where Owen was standing. She didn't even see him as she walked away. _How can I take any drugs again? Even if it's for medical reason I can't. I would rather feel every inch of this pain than feel the pain of losing someone I love again._ She stopped and took a break leaning against the cement walls. She clenched her side in agonizing pain. Just a single breathe hurt more than she could imagine in a nightmare. "I know you don't want the pills, but please take them. I can't watch you hurt yourself," she heard from behind her.

"I can't. It's not worth it," she told Owen.

"I know what happened. It doesn't mean it will happen again," he tried to persuade her.

"No matter how much pain I go through from this, it will never equal the torment they have caused me. The pain never goes away I still feel as if I caused… his death," A tear ran down her face. She couldn't even get herself to say his name. Alex gathered herself and stood up straight.

Owen could tell Alex was serious and wasn't going to change her mind. Her heart was still in misery. "If I can't convince you to take the pill, then I'm going to stay right by your side for this," he said a bit more positive.

Alex's began to raise a little as a smiled appeared on her face. It was nice for someone to stick with her through this and she felt better knowing it was Owen.

For the next two days Owen helped Alex through everything. Even when she insisted on doing stuff herself he was there to help. They barely spent time away from each other.

They were having lunch at the Division's so called lunch room. It wasn't gourmet, but they couldn't risk bringing Alex outside injured and Ari on a mission of revenge. At that moment Nikita was walking by through the hallway. She stopped when she saw Alex and Owen. Instead of going to talk to them she let them she just watched from the end of the hallway. The hallway was small so she doubted they would notice her. But she noticed them. She saw what was going on between them. The way Alex smiled a little and tried no to giggle sometimes and the way Owen would pause sometimes and just stare at Alex without her noticing, and then act like he didn't when she would look up at him.

Nikita just grinned at the sight of it. It was nice to see Alex smile a little after so long of just seeing her suffer. Nikita didn't want them to notice her so decided it would be best if she just kept walking.

After they were done eating Alex got up to throw her food away. Before she stood up she gripped her side in distress as her eyes clenched shut. "Whoa, its fine I got it," Owen gently placed his ha on her shoulder and tried to get her to sit back down.

"Sorry," she felt helpless, like everything had to be done for her. As if she couldn't manage anything without Owen. She hated being waited on hand and foot, even as the heiress Alexandra Udinov.

"Don't worry about it," Owen grabbed both their trays and went to dispose of them.

"It's not right. You shouldn't have to keep helping me! You should be able to do what you want but instead you have to take care of me," she finally snapped.

Owen's blue eye's filled with compassion. "I don't have to take care you, I want to. You shouldn't have to do everything on your own. I want to be there for you no matter what."

Owen's hand began to get closer to Alex's. Owen quickly stopped himself. _She still has feelings for Sean. I don't want to risk this, well whatever this is. _Owen got up and went to get rid of the trays. Once he got back to the table he walked with her back to her room to make sure she was okay.

"Thanks for your help… on everything. I'm sorry I got mad at you, you were just helping," she felt a little ashamed.

"It's all fine," he responded.

There was an awkward moment of complete silence between them. "I'll see you tomorrow," Owen said as he walked away.

"See you," Alex replied as she walked into her room.

**This is kinda just chapter to see how Alex and Owen are getting closer. I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter, or I think it's great idea. Spoilor it involves a birthday ****. I hope you enjoyed reading this story so far. Your reviews mean everything I love them. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a day that felt more empty than any other, where the realization of the hole in her heart was fully shown. The missing hand that always entangled hers, felt so distant. She missed him so much. It was their anniversary, the day they were supposed to be with each other celebrating. Yet he was gone and never coming back.

Last year she spent this day trying to find Sean the perfect gift. She had spent weeks trying to find something. Nothing seemed right to her. While she was shopping she accidently bumped into him. When she told him she couldn't find anything that was perfect for him, he grabbed her hand and held it as he said she was perfect for him.

That seemed like such a memory. Today she spent most of the morning in her room in solitude. She didn't want to do anything. Nikita and Michael came by earlier attempting to get Alex to come out. "Alex we brought you some food," Nikita stood with Michael on the other side of the door.

Alex didn't respond. "Alex please eat, something," Nikita heard nothing, "We're going to leave the food at the door. Please take it."

She could tell by the tone in Nikita's voice that she was concerned, Alex didn't care. She couldn't even get up anyway the pain in her side felt too great. Yet it could never compare to the way her heart felt. She could hear Michael and Nikita's footsteps as they walked away.

An hour had passed and she didn't come out of her room. She just sat at the edge of her bed staring at the floor. Her stomach was growling for any food. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, "Alex, it's Owen. I'm guessing you're not going to open the door. But I was hoping you would at least talk to me."

Alex was silent. "Please say something," he said.

Her mouth remained shut. _I'm tired of this. I'm tired of feeling the pain of something I can't change. I'm stronger than this. I have been through more. _Out of nowhere the door opened. Alex was standing there

She looked down to see gross division food Nikita had left. "You want to get some real food to eat?"

"I don't think that's," before he could finish Owen saw that in her eyes she needed to get her mind off of things, "Sure."

Alex and Owen decided to go to a restaurant downtown. It was one of the places you had to know where it's at or you would never find it. It was hidden between an alleyway and an above ground subway. Alex and Owen sat by the window. Ever since they arrived Owen was on watch. He would watch every person and check anyone who walked by. "Relax, no one is going is going to find us," Alex said as she noticed Owen barely touch his food and was just looking around.

"You don't know that. I think we should head back right when we're done," he continued to look around.

"Look, no one is going to find us here. We should at least enjoy the time we have away from division."

Owen could tell that he want helping. He sighed, "You want to get desert."

All of a sudden something appeared on Alex face. It was small but he noticed it because he hadn't seen it in a while, it was a smile. Alex had a small smile. It felt refreshing to see it. "Maybe we should get chocolate cake," she replied.

"Sounds good," Owen figured it was time to just relax.

They ordered their dessert. They decided to split a slice of chocolate cake. When it arrived they were engulfed by the smell of melted chocolate over soft sponge cake. "This is delicious," Alex went for another bite, "I haven't had something like this in years."

"Really? This is something everyone has," Owen was surprised.

She hadn't really experienced life with all the things she's been through. She needed to spend today at least enjoying what life has to offer. "You want to look around the city after this?" he asked.

She tilted her head a little surprised, "Sure."

They finished up eating and paid for their dinner. Afterward they headed to the park. Owen figured she never just walked through the park without worrying about getting attacked or someone shooting at her.

As they walked the stars were starting to come out as the sun was setting. The day was beginning to end. The day wasn't as bad as Alex thought it was going to be. It was actually kind of good. The starts reflected off of the fountain in the center of the park. It was so peaceful as they walked.

"Thanks Owen. I really needed this," Alex said as they walked.

"Don't mention it," Owen replied.

Alex stopped walking, "Really, I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you, so thank you."

Owen looked at her, "I couldn't just watch you hurt."

They became closer as the words echoed through Alex's head. Since Sean's death she never truly felt safe, at least not since today. She knew Owen wouldn't let anything happen to her. Their fingers intertwined. He figured this might be his chance. He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't stand her not knowing. He never forgot the kiss they shared when they were sparring.

Their lips met. Alex could feel the warmth of his lips against hers. Their tongues began to dance with each other. It felt so right. Alex ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer. He removed any leftover space between them. They both knew it was only a matter of time before this would have happened.

Owen opened his eyes to the sound of footsteps behind Alex. He saw someone with a gun pointed at her. Owen shoved Alex out of the way as a bullet rushed through the air. It hit Owen in the neck. Owen fell to the ground. His vision was beginning to darken. He put his hand to his neck and pulled out what felt like a tranquilizer dart. The last grip he had on being conscious slipped out his fingers. He was out cold.

**I Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that these past chapters weren't very action packed. I promise the next chapter will be filled with action. There's a huge shocker in the next chapter! Please review. I love to read them **


	5. Chapter 5

Alex felt the grass between her fingers as she fell to the ground. She looked to see Owen on the ground motionless. Her heart fell to her stomach; she couldn't tell if he was dead or just unconscious.

As she stared trying to see if his chest moved for some breath, another man quickly walked in front of her and grabbed her by the collar. Without hesitation she entered fight mode. She focused on the task at hand and head butted the guy. He fell to the floor knocked out. Alex landed on her feet, when she saw an unmarked van speed into the park. The doors quickly opened and men started to pour out. They were all wearing black over coats and sunglasses. She knew they were Ari's men.

They were fast. She had no time to take out her phone and call for back up; they were already within a meter of her. She engaged one of them in combat. She swung for his face, but he ducked and jabbed her ribs. The pain was excruciating. They felt as if an explosion went off in her body. But she couldn't stop. She wasn't about to lose the one she loves again. They danced with a few throws and kicks, until she managed to kick his leg and made him fall to his knees. She grabbed his neck with both hands and twisted it will all her force. He fell to the floor dead.

The knowledge of her defeating him gave her motivation. But it wasn't enough. There were still about a dozen of them left. She wouldn't have a shot and beating all of them. She had to think quickly before they reached her. She saw the gun that the dead agent had and grabbed it. She shot at the fan, hoping one of the bullets would hit its gas tank. Alex began to see a puddle appear under the car, so she fired a bullet at one of the candle lit street lamps next to the vehicle.

The glass covering the fire shattered. The embers flew down and ignited the fuel. The truck flew up as flames were bursting out from underneath. The Russian agents launched forward as the force of the explosion echoed through the park. Now was her chance to grab Owen. She ran as fast as she could to his corpse looking body.

She put her head to his chest in search of a pulse. A little relief was given to her as she heard his heartbeat. "Owen please wake up, we don't have time for this," Alex rushed to wake him up.

She shook him, hoping for him to just open his eyes. She looked at the Russians as they were beginning to get to their feet. "You need to go," She heard from the ground.

Alex looked down Owen's eyes were barely open; they were slowly opening and closing. "What? I'm not leaving you," Alex said as she felt Owen attempt to hold her hand.

He couldn't hold her hand. He could only lay his on top of hers. "I can't feel my legs, and we both know you're strong but you can't carry you out of here," he said like he was out of breath. He chuckled a little.

She saw that the Russians were practically on their feet heading toward her. She knew he was right. She couldn't carry him out. "Go, before they get us both," Owen told her.

She looked at him. She didn't like her options, but she knew what she would had to do. "I promise I'll find you," she took out her phone and placed it in the hidden pocket in the inside of the jacket.

She clenched his hand and kissed his lips. She saw the Russians ran after her and decided she needed to go. She got up and started to run. The Russian's bullets sped all around her. They fired at her nonstop until she faded into the night.

The bullets didn't fade her as they came only a few inches away from her body. The only thing she felt was the feeling of Owens hand as it slipped away when she ran. She managed to get to a car and hot wire it. She raced to division ignoring all speed limits. Every second that went by was a second she knew Owen might die.

Once she got to Division she raced in to communications, practically out of breath. "Ari has Owen!" she said as she came in bursting through the door.

Ryan, Nikita, and Birkoff looked at her shocked. "Calm down Alex, eplain what happened," Nikita said as she rushed to Alex to comfort her.

"We were walking and they came out of nowhere," Alex pushed her hair back in worry.

"How did Owen get taken that easily? I thought even without the regimen, he had to be strong to be considered as guardian," Ryan said confused.

"He was preoccupied," Alex replied as she tried to dodge the answer without lying.

She knew Ryan want any more agent relationships. There wasn't a rule against it, but she could tell he hated it when Michael and Nikita's feelings came before the mission.

Nikita glanced at her. Alex could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew what really happened.

"Do you have an idea where they might have taken him," Ryan asked oblivious to what truly went down.

"I put my phone in his jacket. You should be able to track it," Alex told him.

"I'm on it," Birkoff began to type on his computer.

Nikita could feel Alex to shake in fear. "We're going to find him. He's going to be fine." Nikita tried to reassure her.

_How could I not worry every time I Love a guy? They all died Thom, Sean, and now possibly Owen. She can't believe this is happening again. Are Division agents never supposed to have a happy ending? Then what are we really fighting for? What's there to look forward to then?_

"I got something," Birkoff said as he put his computer screen on the wide monitor, "The phone last signal was right before the entrance of the main subway downtown. They must have went underground and took it somewhere. I'll try to look through the security cameras but that going to take some time."

"We don't have time. He might be dying," Owen blurted out.

Birkoff didn't say anything. Nikita guided Alex out. "It's going to take some time Alex. There's nothing we can do for now," Nikita told her.

"I can't wait for something to help that might not even be there," she replied as a tear ran down.

Nikita hugged her. She knew how it felt to feel like you lost someone you truly love. When Michael almost died after Amanda launched a missile at him and a terrorist, Nikita had a moment when she felt as if she couldn't live on. Nikita realized that Alex had had that feeling more than once and it never went away. She had lost Thom and Sean. What was she going to do if she lost Owen Now?

"We'll find him Alex I promise. You're not going to lose anyone anymore."

**I'm really sick right now, lol this really stinks. I decided to put the twist in next weeks chapter since i dont have as much time to write it all out unless it was extremely rushed. But I promise the twist WILL be next chapter. hopefully I'll have more time then. Thanks for reading! Happy V-Day everyone **


	6. Chapter 6

He awakened to the sight of nothing but concrete walls around him, and his feet and hands chained. His feet were chained to the floor, and his hands were chained to opposite walls. That didn't scare him though. The only thing that scared him was the fact Alex was nowhere. Owen worried that Ari might have gotten her_. I have to save her_. He pulled on the chains with all his might hoping it would break. They wouldn't budge. He tightened his muscles and tried again. His legs lifted off the ground before the chains on his legs stopped. His arms were holding him up as he tugged. He could feel the chains dig into his wrists and ankles. The pain was intolerable. He could feel drips of blood slide down his arms.

Out of nowhere the metal door into the room opened. The rays of light blinded him, as a figure walked from them. He couldn't see who it was. The figure walked closer. "Hello Mr. Elliot," the man said.

He could tell who it was. Owen was Ari's prisoner. He didn't say anything just glared, as Ari walked up to him holding a knife. "I didn't think it would be that easy to capture a former guardian," Ari said as he ran his fingers along the flat side of the knife, "That was until I saw how distracted you can get from one girl."

"Where's Alex!" Owen demanded to know as tried to lunge forward before the chains stopped him.

"She ran before we could get her, but that might not happen next time," he said with a grin.

"Wow Amanda and Alex. All girls can't wait to run from you," Owen said with a smirk and a little chuckle.

Ari's face went into pure anger as he lashed the knife at Owen's chest. The knife slit through his skin and into his flesh. It wasn't deep enough to cut any major arteries, but the pain was still there.

"Can't take a joke," Owen said as his fists tightened with the pain.

Ari brought out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped that knife. "I can a sure you, your little wit won't last long," he walked closer, "No one knows where you're at, so we have plenty of time to break that habit."

He swung his empty hand as a fist into Owen's stomach with all his force. As Owen coughed for air, Ari whispered into his ear, "I told you, you would pay for what you did."

Ari took a step back and brought out a black cloth bag from his other pocket. He placed it on Owen's head. Pitch black surrounded him as he heard Ari leave the room and lock the door. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't move, but he knew he could get out of it. He had been in worse situations and escaped. He knew all he had to do was wait.

Two days went by. But he couldn't tell. It had felt like weeks to him as he went through endless torture. He still waited for the right moment. His back and stomach hurt from the fire torture. They put burning charcoal on him. But the worst for him was the electricity they ran through his body.

He was just exhausted. He wondered if anyone was coming for him, or did they just give up. Owen heard the door open and someone walk in. The bag over his head was removed and Ari stood there. "You've lasted pretty long," he said as he saw the fatigue in Owen's eyes.

He brought out the key to the chains and put them inches away from Owen's face. "Trust me this is only the beginning," he whispered into his ear.

Owen knew this might be his only chance. Adrenaline raced through his body as he head-butted Ari. Before Ari fell to the ground with unconsciousness, Owen grabbed the keys with his mouth. "Finally I got you to shut up," he mumbled with the key between his teeth.

He stretched his arm to the point where he could barely get to the chain's key hole. Hey unlocked the chain. When his arm fell to his side he could feel the blood begin to return to his arm again. As the other arm fell he could feel the arm rip away from the chain. His wrist was beginning to heel, but it was heeling into the chain. He unlocked his ankles and took his first steps in days.

He figured it would give him more time to escape to chain Ari up. Plus it felt good to give Ari a taste of what he's been going through. To give it more effect he put the bag on his head to.

Before he left he took the knife out of Ari's pocket. That would be the only weapon he figured he would get. He saw that underneath the door there were two shadows. He slowly opened the door. Before the guards could say or do anything he slashed both their throats. As they fell to the ground he ran down the hallway.

Where ever he was, it felt like a maze. He ran from hallway to hallway, it was endless. He decided to take the risk and go through rooms. He hoped he wouldn't open a door that was a room filled with guards.

The first few doors he opened just lead to storage closets. He was running out of time. Someone was going to notice Ari soon. He heard guards running towards him from down the hallway. He couldn't go back He would just get more lost. So he ran into the room next to him and quickly closed the door. He stayed quiet as he heard the guards run past the door.

Once he knew he was in the clear, he realized what room he walked into. It was a nursery. The room was filled with blocks, stuffed animals and other baby toys. The thing that shocked him the most was the crib in the middle of the room. He walked up to the crib which had a small child in it. He figured by the blue pajamas, it was a boy. _Why does Ari have a baby here? _Then it hit him, this kid was Ari's and Amanda's.

**Wow Ari and Amanda had a kid, lol. What should happen next? Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter! Ive been so busy and I've had so many ideas. But I did it I wrote the next chapter.**

Out of nowhere the alarms went off. The guards must have noticed Ari. "Get the kid. We've been order to do an evac," One of the guards said from outside the door.

There were no windows to get out and only the door he came from. Owen needed to be clever if he wanted to get out. As the guard entered the room, Owen quickly slid behind the back of the door. He hoped he went unseen.

Once Owen knew he was in the guard's blind spot, he snuck behind him and put him in a choke hold. The guard squirmed in his arms as Owen covered his mouth and cut off the blood circulation to his head. After a few seconds the guard to the ground unconscious. His body hit the floor with a huge thud.

The baby began to cry as it awoke from its sleep. Owen was going to be caught if he didn't do something quick. The baby's cries echoed through building. He could hear guard's voices as they knew something was wrong with the child.

Not knowing what else to do Owen picked up the child. The little boy began to quiet down as Owen held it in his arms. He was surprised the kid instead didn't scream louder when he went near him. _If anyone found out about this, I would never hear the end of it._ He thought as how messed up this was in his head, an ex-cleaner holding the infant boy of his enemy, basically rocking it to sleep.

Once he was sure the boy had calmed down he placed it back in the crib. Once the child was set down he began to cry again. Owen rushed to pick the kid back up. Once back in Owens arms he stopped crying immediately. _You've got to be kidding me. _Owen was hoping this was all a joke.

That was when he heard a guard right side the room cock his gun as he had it aimed at Owen. "Drop the baby!" he yelled.

"Drop the gun," Owen wouldn't let anything happen to the kid, and he knew the guard wasn't going to do anything, but this is the only thing he could think of.

"He's using the boy as a hostage," the guard spoke into his earpiece.

_Hostage?_ Owen thought.

"Don't shoot him. $# ! Don't shoot him!" he heard Ari yell through their coms.

Owen knew this was his only chance. He slowly walked towards the door as the guard backed away from him, confused on what to do. "Where's the exit!" Owen demanded to know.

The guard stayed silent, until he saw Owen glance at the baby as if he was going to do something if he wasn't told. "It's down the hallway and take a left. There will be a fire escape," the guard was angry that he had no moves to play.

As Owen reached the exit he heard more guards coming, so he began to walk faster. Once outside he was blocked on the fire escape. Two guards were pointing guns at him. "Drop the guns I have the kid," Owen claimed boldly.

The two men grinned, "We don't work for Ari," one said as he put his finger closer to the trigger. A gun shot rang out, and then another and another. Owen clenched the child as blood ran down his arm. The pain was excruciating, but he wasn't going to drop the boy.

He looked up to see both of the men with bullets through their heads lying dead. He looked across the street to see a sniper on a roof top hidden in the dark. Owen didn't know if they were on his side or not, but he couldn't walk back into the building.

Then he saw who it was, a huge relief dashed through his body as he saw Alex walk from outside the darkness with the sniper at hand. He could see her say something into her earpiece.

Then a black van drove up a few stories below him. "Let's go!" he saw Nikita rush out with a gun watching his back.

He jogged down the stairs with the kid, quickly reaching the van. As he got in he heard the door slam and the vans tires screech as the vehicle sped away.

"Let's get the gun shot cleaned until we get back to medical," she got out the med pack.

When she turned around she noticed the kid in Owen's arms. She looked at him confused. "It's a long story," he replied to her.

She took the infant and handed him to another division agent. She padded Owens wound with a cleaner. "We're going rendezvous with Alex at Division," she knew that he wanted to see her.

Once they got to Division instead of going to see her right away he was sent medical. He didn't want to, he wanted to see Alex, but Nikita basically pushed him there.

The doctors had a little bit of worry on their face as they saw all the cuts and bruises from Ari's torcher, but Owen knew he had been through worse. The one thing that hurt more than all the beatings he had taken, was all the alcohol they pretty much poured on his cuts.

Alex rushed in with a panicked look, as she saw the deep gashes and the bullet wound.

**Alex Pov:**

The shirt was still stained with his blood, it covered about half of his side. Alex covered her mouth with her hand. She was shocked to see all the cuts.

The doctor was stitching up a gash on his cheek. "I'm going to get more bandages," the man said as he finished patching his cheek up.

After he left the room Alex sat down in front of him and began to clean his wrists. They were damaged from him trying to escape the chains. Tears were building up in her eyes, as she tried to hold back her emotion.

Owen put his hand on her cheek making her look in his eyes, "I'm okay. Nothing bad happened."

She tried to put on a small smile but it was hard. "The only reason you were captured was because I was too busy to protect myself," she turned to get some cotton to help the bleeding on his wrist. She took a deep breath, hoping she could hold it all together.

When she turned back to face him she was met with his lips. She closed her eyes as he put his hand on her cheek. His warm lips felt like a relief as she realized he was still alive and with her.

His lips slowly moved away from his. She opened her eyes to see Owen an inch away from her looking at her with his soft blue eyes. "I'm okay," he reassured her.

The doctor walked in with more bandages. Alex got out of his seat giving him room to patch Owen completely up. She left the room to wait in the hallway for him. As she walked out she saw Owen smile at her.

**I really sorry again! I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I know this chapter wasn't that actiony but I'll try to make next chapter better. PLEASE Post ideas for this story in the reviews or u can private message me. I love ideas and I always try to make them fit the story. :****)) **

**Much love**


End file.
